bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ōko Yushima (Zmodyfikowana Dusza)
| image = 300px | race = Zmodyfikowana Dusza | gender = Mężczyzna | affiliation = On sam | previous affiliation = Reigai | base of operations = Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Soul Society | signature skill = Sumitsukigasa | anime debut = Odcinek 338 | japanese voice = Toshio Furukawa }} jest Zmodyfikowaną Duszą powstałą z fuzji z Nozomi Kujō i Kagerōzą Inabą. Własne Zmodyfikowane Dusze Shinigami są w śpiączce przez Ōko Yushimę. Wygląd Yushima jest bardzo podobny do Kagerōzy Inaby, czyli ma długie, zielone włosy i brązowe oczy, ale nie żółte włosy, oraz bardziej wąską szczękę z mniejszą ilością określonych kości policzkowych. Po zmartwychwstaniu za pomocą fuzji Inaby i Nozomi nosi standardowy strój Shinigami z zółtym podkoszulkiem, świetliste, niebieskie rękawiczki i luźny, purpurowy pas wokół bioder do trzymania Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 336 Charakter Po zmartwychwstaniu ma takie same silne przekonania samodzielności. Spogląda w dół jeśli jest jest mowa o przyjaźni i pracy zespołowej, wierząc, że są podporą dla słabych. Również podobnie jak jego odpowiednik Shinigami, wartości mocy chwały są ponad wszystko. Z dumą szczyci się nowo nabytą mocą, ciągle chełpiąc się i nie wychodząc z tego stanu. Z zachowanych wspomnień i emocji z poprzedniego wcielenia, Yushima wydaje się mieć kompleks mniejszości, absolutnie z nienawiścią patrzył na innych odmawiając uznania pokonania w dowolny sposób. Kiedy jego własne poglądy są wątpliwe, stał się bardzo gwałtowny i chciał atakować swoich wrogów.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 Fabuła Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px||Przybycie Yushimy Później, po fuzji z Inabą i Nozomi, Yushima zmartwychwstał jako Zmodyfikowana Dusza. Następnie pojawił się za Zhollowfikowanym Ichigo Kurosakim patrząc na niego z politowaniem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 338 Kiedy spokojnie przechodzi przed Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo bezmyślnie atakuje go Cero, lecz ten robi unik i trafia w Reigai. Yushima idzie oglądać z rozkoszą walkę Reigai, lecz radość ta zostaje przerwana przez Hollowa Ichigo, który go wyczuł i atakuje mężczyznę ponownie. Yushima wtedy używa Shitotsu Sansen. Mówi mu, że nie jest nim zainteresowany. Hollow Ichigo się uwalnia i znowu atakuje Ōko, lecz ten używa Tenran, by potem unieruchomić Hollowa przy pomocy Kin.Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 thumb|right|190px|Hollow Ichigo ratuje Rukię Uwalnia swój Zanpakutō by zabić Ichigo, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Rukię Kuchiki. Po użyciu nowych umiejętności, Uryū Ishida jest pod ich wrażeniem, co wydedukował, że są prawdziwymi zdolnościami Yushimy, co skłoniło ich do walki na poważnie. Grupa rozpoczyna połączonymi ataki, lecz Yushima ich unika. Wciąż czując się zagrożonym, Yushima spokojnie wyjaśnia, że powodem dla którego chciał Nozomi było uzyskanie jej absorpcję Reishi Zanpakutō, aby mógł w pełni wykorzystać swoje umiejętności Zanpakutō. Po spokojnym pokonaniu wrogów, z obłąkania wyjaśnia, że zniszczy Soul Society. Przed zaatakowaniem Rukii, jego atak zostaje przechwycony przez Hollowa Ichigo, który używa własnego ciała do podjęcia ciosu. thumb|left|190px|Yushima złapany w [[Sprengera]] Wewnątrz Yushimy, jego ciało zostaje przejęte przez podświadomość Nozomi, która na chwile zyskuje kontrolę nad stanem emocjonalnym. To zdarzenie przyczynia się do powrotu Ichigo do normalności, ale traci Reiatsu. Yushima, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego połączenie się psuje, kontaktuje się z Reigai Nemu Kurotsuchi, która wnosi stabilizator. Ōko następnie decyduje, że Ichigo jest zagrożeniem, że musi zostać zabity. Przyjaciele Ichigo przychodzą by go ochronić, zmuszając mężczyznę do zaatakowania ich jako pierwszych. Grupa zarządza, aby ustawić go przeciwko Uryū ze Sprengerem, ale zdolność Yushimy, Hajō Kūri, absorbuje całą ich energię z obszaru, w tym ataku Quincy w czyste Reishi. Yushima pochłania całą energię ostrzem i uruchamia ją jako potężny wybuch, który wycelowany jest w Ichigo. W ostatniej chwili Nozomi odzyskuje kontrolę, rozpraszając wybuch i ograniczając ruchy Yushimy. Dziewczyna prosi, by Ichigo zabił ją, co powstrzyma Ōko, ale Kurosaki odmawia, bo zabił też by i ją.Bleach anime; Odcinek 340 thumb|right|190px|Kon ratuje Ichigo Yushima odzyskuje kontrolę i powala Ichigo, szydząc z jego wiary w przyjaźń i chwali jego solowe osiągnięcia. Chłopak jednak przypomina mu, że wziął Reishi z Shinigami istniejących w jego armii i mocy Nozomi dla własnej doskonałości. Kiedy Kurosaki nazywa Ōko głupcem, by sądzić, że zrobił coś na własną rękę, Yushima gniewnie powala z powrotem Ichigo. Reigai Nemu pojawia się z lekiem. Kiedy podchodzi do Yushimy, nagle uderza go przy okazji odpychając. Ujawnia się wtedy Kon wewnątrz ciała Reigai. Po wyjaśnieniu jak to się stało, Kon daje Ichigo doskonałą pigułkę sztucznej duszy z Reishi Kurosakiego, by przywrócić mu moce Shinigami. Chłopak następnie używa Bankai by stawić czoła Yushimie. While Yushima scoffs at Ichigo's claim of his powers being fully restored, Ichigo fiercly attacks, pressuring Yushima. As the two continue to fight evenly, Ichigo's friends join in the fight. They launch several attacks to which Yushima easily counters before taking them down again. Then, Ichigo finds an opening and shocks Yushima with his Hollow Mask. Unable to absorb Hollow-based reishi, Yushima is left winded from the attack. Surprised at how much strong Ichigo is this time, Ichigo sees through those thoughts and explains it is because he won't fight with regret. Yushima begins using his displacement powers on himself to pressure Ichigo. Seeing through Yushima's pattern, Ichigo counters and grabs Sumitsukigasa, preventing Yushima from blocking his black Getsuga Tensho and is severely injured.Bleach anime, Odcinek 341 Weakened, Yushima's fused body begins to break down. Refusing to let Ichigo win, Yushima actives his Renzan - Hajō Kūri technique to destroy Soul Society. To his shock however, his own Reigai army appears to stop him, determined to protect Soul Society in their own way. Yushima tries to stop them, only for Nozomi to restrict him again, producing an energy blade to stab their body. At the cost of themselves, the Reigai are able to destroy the structure and end the technique. As Ichigo's powers begin to faulter again and deactivate his Bankai, Yushima demands to know why he can't defeat Ichigo. Finally begining to understand the concept of friendship, Yushima attacks madly at Ichigo, who represents everything Yushima detests. Despite the relentless attacks, Ichigo easily fends off them off, repeatedly knocking Yushima off balance, his Zanpakutō out of his hand, and ultimately shattering the blade all together. Refusing to accept defeat, Yushima even resorted to grabbing a broken shard to attack Ichigo with, forcing Ichigo to deliver a critical blow across the chest and finishing the fight. Also in doing so, it causes the fusion to end and restore Nozomi and Inaba. Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Po staniu się Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, Yushima pokazany jest ze znacznymi umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się bronią. Jest w stanie szybko przerosnąć swoich przeciwników, mimo że mają przewagę liczebną. Ogromna moc duchowa: Po staniu się Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, jako połączenie Nozomi i Kagerōzy , Yushima uwalnia znaczne Reiatsu, które może być odczuwane przez Shinigami w różnych odległościach. Mistrz Kidō: Po staniu się Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, u Yushimie wykazano znaczne umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Kidō. Był w stanie użyć szybko i bez wysiłku wysoko poziomowego zaklęcia, nawet #99 bez inkantacji. Ekspert Shunpo: Po staniu się Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, Yushima zyskuje znaczne prędkości w walce. Był w stanie uniknąć kilku ataków wielu przeciwników. Zwiększona siła: Jako Shinigami, był słaby fizycznie. Po staniu się Zmodyfikowaną Duszą, jego siła fizyczna znacznie wzrosła. Był w stanie odepchnąć wybuch Shikai jedną ręką. Zanpakutō to zwykła katana ze złotą rękojeścią i czerwoną osłoną. Ma prostokątną tsubę w kształcie krzyża. Jako Shinigami, Yushima nosił swój Zanpakutō przy obi, natomiast jako Zmodyfikowana Dusza luźno przy pasie. thumb|190px|right|Zanpakutō Yushimy w formie Shikai * Shikai: Po uwolnieniu, katana zmienia się w dwukierunkową voulgę z czerwonymi oznaczeniami na niej i żółtą rękojeścią. Dzięki połączeniu mocy Inaby i Nozomi, Zanpakutō Yushimy staje się połączeniem ich mieczy. Ogólnie jest bardzo podobny do Raiku, ale wystające ostrza świadczą o podobieństwie do Arazome Shigure. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Kopiowanie ataku przeciwnika i odtwarzanie jego mocy to zdolność "Raiku", natomiast wchłanianie cząsteczek duchowych i używanie ich do własnej korzyści to umiejętność "Arazome Shigure". "Sumitsukigasa" posiada połączenie obu tych zdolności. "Raiku" zużywa dużo Reiatsu Yushimy, więc jest bardzo ryzykowne, ale dzięki mocy "Arazome Shigure" jest on w stanie wchłonąć atak i kontratakować w nieskończoność. :* Skok przestrzenny: Jego Zanpakutō posiada zapisane kawałki przestrzeni, które odtwarza. Wydaje się, że jest to manipulowanie czasem. Wykorzystuje swoje Zanpakutō, aby odtworzyć miejsca, które wcześniej nie istniały i zmianę ich lokalizacji w przestrzeni. : W celu uwolnienia, wypowiada komendę . Sumitsukigasa zaczyna świecić na żółto i przekształca się aż do uzyskania dużej obręczy z licznymi ostrzami. W środku obręczy znajduje się pręt, który służy do trzymania i obracania Zanpakutō. :* Kopiowanie ataku/wchłanianie Reiatsu: Poprzez obracanie Sumitsukigasą w prawo, obręcz zaczyna świecić na różowo i jest w stanie wchłonąć każdy atak. Obracając w lewo, Yushima może sklonować te ataki. To jest prawdziwa moc tego Zanpakutō. :* Hajō Kūri: Po uderzeniu Sumitsukigasą w ziemię tworzy się wielka, fioletowa ściana z Reishi. Ściana przekształca całą energię wokół niej w Reishi i zamienia na zieloną falę, która niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. [[Plik:Renzan Hajokuri.png|thumb|right|190px|'Renzan - Hajō Kūri' góruje nad Seireitei]] ::* Renzan - Hajō Kūri: Mocniejszy wariant Hajō Kūri. Sumitsukigasa tworzy wielką, zieloną ścianę. Ma sporo wici, które przytwierdzają ją do podłoża. Ogromne pędy wystrzeliwane są w górę tworząc celtycki symbol na niebie. Następnie wchłania całą dostępną energię i zamienia ją w Reishi, którymi może atakować. Jest w stanie zablokować większość ataków zewnętrznych. * Bankai: Brak. Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie tylko z Anime Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Zmodyfikowana Dusza